Karakuri Burst
by nintendotaku
Summary: "They were beating me. slashing at me with their weapons. Fighting back was pointless, of course. There were simply too many of them. A combat boot collided with my skull and my conscious faded away. Where was Rin?" When Len is kidnapped by the Nazi army, how will he and Rin be re-united? Enduring tortures and brainwashing, will he get home safely, or die trying?


Hello, all! Nintendotaku here! This is my very first story, so please take it easy on me! This is my take on 'Karakuri (Burst)' By the Kagamine twins (Mirrors?), so it's going to follow the basic story, but with a twist. Sorry for the crappy intro, lol. Onto the story!

The night was breathtaking, the stars were like billions of tiny diamonds scattered across the endless void that was our sky. The grass like silk that blanketed the earth beneath us was speckled with morning dew, giving a faint, seductive scent that seemed to persuade me to rest upon the springy blades every time I visit. Even more breathtaking than the night though, was her. Her short, honey-blonde hair framing her heart-shaped face, her eyes, like the reflection of a cloudless sky on a still lake. We had been friends since we were small, but soon, our relationship had grown into something far, far beyond the boundaries of friendship.

Her family had always been far more wealthy than my own, so she was constantly buying me things, despite my protests. There was no way I could get her anything in return, my family could hardly afford to put enough food on the table, much less leisurely gifts. But finally, after saving up dime after dime earned from months of hard labor, I had just enough to get her something - something that she could cherish forever and never forget.

"Rin?" I asked, stealing her attention. How could I do this? She had gifted me with far better things, time and time again. This would never even come close...

"Hm?" She mumbled in reply, still half distracted by the twinkling stars. Her gaze still fixed skyward, I took the opportunity to fasten the silver chain around her slender, porcelain neck. Glancing downward, she ran her graceful fingers along the chain until she reached the glistening, fine-cut ruby at the end, and stared. Just stared, not saying anything. She hated it! I knew it! I knew nothing would be able to make up for everything she had gotten me. Did she think I don't think she's worth anything more? Does she-

"It's beautiful..." She breathed, tears apparent in her voice. She... what? She liked it?

"I... ah..." I was suddenly at a loss for words. "It reminded me... of you. Red is a vibrant color. It represents our undying affinity for each other." Did I just say that? That was so cheesy! She pulled her gaze away from the rose-colored gem and met my sapphire eyes with her own tear-filled ones.

"Thank you, Len. I love you. So much..." She said, burying her beautiful face in my chest. I took her in my arms and turned her around, gently sitting her in my lap as she readjusted, snuggling closer against my warm body. Lulling her to sleep, I looked up at the sky... and realized just how far the moon had traveled. "Damn it..." I said, slightly louder than intended, waking up the sleeping Rin.

"I have to get you home before your father realizes you're missing. Remember last time?" I recalled the night with great clarity. Her father had found out that we were sneaking away during the night, and he thought that... we were... ah... yeah. I was certain my young life was at an end once he had me pinned against the wall, but luckily Rin could calm him down long enough to explain to him that she was still a virgin, but it still took weeks for him to trust me enough to be alone with her again.

Rin was dozing off again, so I scooped her up in my arms, planted a kiss on her forehead, and adjusted her to a piggy-back-ride position and headed back to the village we called home. As I climbed the last hill before our village would come into view, the horrid stench reached me, the stench of burning flesh. I knew this smell so well. Years ago, the western portion of our village fell to flames, licking and devouring almost everyone who lived there. You never forget that stench.

The view, though, was far, far worse. Once I cleared the hill and the remains stood before me, I could do nothing but stare. Homes were charred to black, beautiful flowers were now reduced to bleak, grey ash, and once living, breathing people were left lifeless and burned to nothingness on their own front lawns. I woke Rin and she recognized the smell immediately. Silently sobbing next to me, she sped down the hill in search of her home. Gunshots were fired in the distance, but she didn't seem to take notice. As an only child after her sister perished in the western fire, her parents were the only family she had left. I sped after her in attempt to stop her for two reasons; Firstly, the gunshots could very well find their way to her. Secondly, I think the sight of her parents blackened and scorched to death would devastate her far more than any bullet could.

"Rin! Rin, stop-..." I was too late. She had already seen them. They were in what was left of her room, probably looking for her to get her out in time when they themselves died.

"It's my fault..." She mumbled. "They were looking for me and I wasn't even there..." Her legs gave out and she crumpled to the ground in defeat.

"The Nazi army." I stated simply, sudden realization hitting me.

"What? Wh-"

"It was them." I said, cutting off her question. I gripped her wrist and pulled her to her feet. "We have to leave. They have guns." I warned her, but she screamed in protest, wanting to stay and greive.

"Now, Rin! You just told them exactly where we are! Move!" I was angry. Angry at the Nazi army, but I couldn't bring myself to be mad at Rin. She was scared, greiving, and probably just as angry as I was. We were running as fast as our legs would carry us, but the army on our tail was faster, and they had dogs. I needed a plan, a plan...

"Rin. Listen to me. They haven't seen us yet, and they only heard one scream. As of right now, they only think there's one survivor."

"No! No, Len I know what you're trying to do. I won't let you." She protested, but I kept on.

"I want you to run. Run and never stop. I will distract them so they think they found me, and I want you to run. I will find you later." Though reluctantly, she nodded, agreeing with my plan, and fled. I slowed my pace so they would find me and leave Rin alone. Glancing behind me, the army was far closer than I thought. Had they already seen Rin? No, They couldn't have... I wove my way through houses, bounding over torched bodies, when I came across my own house. I hadn't meant to bring myself here, my body brought me here without even knowing, but that was all it took. One moment of hesitation as I lay eyes upon my family, father, mother, sister, all lying lifeless next to each other, holding hands. That one moment gave them all they needed. I was on the ash-littered ground in a mere fraction of a second, hot, sweaty murderers pinning me down.

They were beating me. slashing at me with their weapons. Fighting back was pointless, of course. There were simply too many of them. A combat boot collided with my skull and my conscious faded away.

_ Where was Rin?_

Hey! Sorry this first chapter was so short. I couldn't think of any way to make it longer :/ And I know Rin didn't have much character development, simply because it was all from Len's POV, but that will change in the next chapter. Also, seeing as this is my very first fic, consructive criticism is encouraged and greatly appreciated! Hope to see you in the next chapter!


End file.
